youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: The Snowman That Saved Christmas
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas" A Lesson in The True Meaning of Christmas Cast * Timon (The Lion King) as Grandpa George as The Narrator and The Mailman * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Annie * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Mom Asparagus * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus * Olaf (Frozen) as Buzz Saw Louie * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) as Lenny Carrot * Surly (The Nut Job) as Dad Carrot * Andie (The Nut Job) as Mom Carrot * Cub (Happy Tree Friends) as Baby Lou * Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Dad Pea * Duchess (The Aristocats) as Mom Pea * Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Percy Pea * Marie (The Aristocats) as Li'l Pea * Feathers McGraw (Wallace & Gromit), Penguin (Adam), Tip (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) and Penguins (Happy Feet) as The Penguins Oh, Santa! Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Scallion #1 as a Bank Robber * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as a Viking * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as The Peach as The IRS Agent * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Santa Claus The Pet AnimalTales Christmas Spectacular Cast: * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as The Announcer * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Timon (The Lion King) as George Transcript: * Pet AnimalTales: The Snowman That Saved Christmas (transcript) Trailer/Transcript: * Pet AnimalTales: The Snowman That Saved Christmas Trailer Credits Roll Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI CHRIS OLSEN PHIL VISCHER Produced by CHRIS OLSEN Production Coordinator JENNIFER COMBS Written by PHIL VISCHER Storyboarding by LUIS CONTRERAS PHIL VISCHER Concept Art MIKE NAWROCKI CHRIS OLSEN RON SMITH PHIL VISCHER Character Voices Kerry Anderson Jeff Benett Keith Furgerson Jeffrey Garcia Debi Derryberry Dave Goelz Tom Kane Carolyn Lawrence Alex Linz John McBrayer Thurop Van Orman Rob Paulsen John C. Reilley Peter Sallis Crystal Scales Tara Strong Alan Tudyk Wally Wingert Edited by MIKE NAWROCKI Sound Effects Editor MIKE NAWROCKI Dialogue Editor BRIDGET MILLER Modeling Artists ADAM HOLMES MIKE LAUBACH BRYAN MOLL CHRIS OLSEN Animation Supervisor CHRIS OLSEN Character Animators THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS MIKE NAWROCKI CHRIS OLSEN RON SMITH Effects Artists CARA BUKOVSKI ADAM HOLMES MIKE LAUBACH Render Management LESLY BENODIN KEN GREENE Software Development LESLY BENODIN KEN GREENE Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE ALAN MOORE JASON MOORE PHIL VISCHER Audio Engineering MIKE NAWROCKI Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Catering BILL HALJUNCategory:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:TomandJerryFan360 Christmas Movies Category:Christmas Movies Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Movie Spoofs